Thariqul Jannah
by FI.Chic White
Summary: Jika Ramadhan tiba... Bukan hanya menahan lapar, hawa nafsu, dan asupan roti sobek 2D; Sakura juga harus pandai-pandai menahan diri dari godaan dua syaithan kampret berwujud manusia yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya. /"Ma'assalama, ukhti wa antuma."/ ...Tak lupa menahan diri agar tidak 'menyerang' cucu Kiai Madara yang tak pernah absen menyungging senyum tipis kelewat manis untuknya.
1. Thariqul Jannah

**Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya seonggok fans yang ingin mengekspresikan otak absurdnya dengan cerita yang tak kalah absurd.**  
 **Summary :** Jika Ramadhan tiba... Bukan hanya menahan lapar, hawa nafsu, dan asupan roti sobek 2D; Sakura juga harus pandai-pandai menahan diri dari godaan dua syaithan kampret berwujud manusia yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya. /"Ma'assalama, ukhti wa antuma."/ ...Tak lupa menahan diri agar tidak 'menyerang' cucu Kiai Madara yang tak pernah absen menyungging senyum tipis kelewat manis untuknya./"KHITBAH AKU, MAS!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**  
 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thariqul Jannah**

* * *

Pondok Pesantren Ibnu Sina terkenal sebagai pondok yang menghasilkan lulusan mubaligh-mubalighah handal, penghafal quran yang amanah, dan masyarakat yang dapat menjadi contoh baik. Bukan hanya ijazah dan nilai yang dikejar, namun murni hasil yang dapat diterapkan di kehidupan sehari-hari. Jika seorang santri dianggap belum mampu untuk menjadi panutan masyarakat, dia tidak akan diperkenankan meninggalkan pondok.

Enam tahun menimba ilmu, memadatkan hafalan hingga 30 juz jumlahnya, lalu lulus sesuai dengan target minimal kelulusan dan langsung direkrut menjadi tenaga pengajar di Pondok Pesantren Ibnu Sina; tak heran jika tetangga menganggap kalau aku adalah seorang gadis shalehah menantu idaman. Ibarat kata, _"ada gula ada semut"_ atau _"ada harta karun ada bajak laut"_ —aku hanya bisa tersenyum kering ketika rumahku kedatangan tamu para arjuna dan orangtua mereka. Setiap aku pulang, selama dua tahun mengajar di pondok, selalu begini.

Kalau bukan karena ulah Ibu yang rajin menceritakan putrinya ini di setiap acara arisan, mungkin aku bisa menikmati waktu pulangku yang singkat ini tanpa perlu takut digeromboli tante-tante hebring yang kebelet pengen punya cucu—kalau aku keluar rumah.

Mohon maaf, ibu-ibu sekalian. Umurku baru 19 tahun! Boro-boro memikirkan pernikahan, melihat anak kecil sedang perang-perangan di sawah saja aku pasti akan bergabung dengan sepenuh hati.

Parahnya lagi, ada beberapa ibu yang anaknya itu sudah masuk kepala tiga. Aku gak doyan om-om, terima kasih banyak.

"Sakura, Ujang Shikamaru ieu teh nu gaduh kebon ganas pangluas-luasna di Subang. Pamasok pabrik minuman karesep Sakura oge. Pulpinapple, nya?"

( _"Sakura, Nak Shikamaru ini itu yang punya kebun nanas paling luas di Subang. Pemasok pabrik minuman kesukaan Sakura juga. Pulpinapple, kan?"_ )

Ibu mulai mengenalkan calon ke sekian yang datang minggu ini. Aku diam menyimak penjelasannya dengan mataku memerhatikan sosok yang dimaksud.

Tampang? Lumayan. Umur? Okelah. Baru 25 tahun, tidak jauh berbeda. Sukses juga. Nyalinya cukup oke. Meski tidak bersama orangtuanya(katanya ada urusan mendadak), dia tetap teguh duduk santai di sofa. Padahal aku yakin, tampang Ayah di sampingku sudah tidak bisa dibedakan antara sosok manusia atau setan. Pelototannya cukup menyeramkan. Intinya, standar menantu yang diinginkan ibu-ibu pada umumnya sudah terpenuhi. Ibadahnya juga oke. Masalahnya cuma satu sih.

Iya, betul. Aku belum kebelet kawin. Mohon diberi kebebasan.

"Bu, aku gak suka perokok." Setelah memikirkan beribu alasan, kalimat ini yang kuutarakan sebagai tolakan halus.

"Saya bisa berhenti merokok, kalau Dek Sakura mau," jawab Si Pelamar dengan lugas.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Sepertinya orang ini tidak murni melamarku karena dorongan orangtua seperti para arjuna lainnya. Ada kemauan dari diri sendiri untuk mempersuntingku. Aku nyaris dibuat terkesan.

Nyaris.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu tidak bilang kalau aku suka _ikemen_?" Aku melipat tangan. "Kalau kau sudah minimal sama hebatnya dengan Usui Takumi, boleh datang lagi kemari."

"...Hah?"

Tidak memerdulikan sisa penghuni ruang tamu yang menatapku bingung, aku bangkit dari sofa dan segera ke kamar, lalu kembali dengan tas sudah setia di punggung. Setelah sungkem pada kedua orangtuaku, aku pamit.

"Aku harus kembali ke Pondok. Malam takbiran pulang lagi ke Bandung, kok. _Assalamualaikum_."

"Mau saya anter, Dek?" tawar pria muda bernama Shikamaru itu.

Aku menolak enteng, "Gak, makasih banyak. Boncengan motor rawan dosa."

Dan begitulah hari terakhirku pulang kampung ke Bandung.

 **.**

Di Pondok Pesantren Ibnu Sina, tiap satu kamar asrama dihuni oleh tiga santri. Begitu pula denganku. Aku ditemani oleh dua orang santri yang menjadi teman terdekatku di sini, yaitu : Ino dan Hinata.

Ino merupakan seorang gadis blasteran yang berasal dari DKI Jakarta. Awal berkenalan, kami tidak pernah akur. Apalagi dulu Ino juga masih luar biasa songong dan ngeselin. Meski kami mendaftar di tahun yang sama, hingga saat ini Ino belum mengantongi izin lulus dari Kiai Madara. Kalau tidak salah dengar, orangtua Ino meminta anaknya dibolehkan lulus kalau dia sudah lebih pendiam. Entah kapan sahabatku yang cerewet ini bisa memenuhi ekspektasi orangtuanya sendiri. Haha.

Hinata, di sisi lain, mendaftar dua tahun kemudian. Dia gadis pemalu. Butuh satu tahun penuh sampai aku dan Ino berhasil membuat Hinata bisa mengobrol santai dengan kami. Tempat tinggalnya di kota yang sama dengan pondok, hanya satu jam tempuh jaraknya. Terkadang kalau malas pulang ke rumah, aku dan Ino selalu menginap di rumahnya.

Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, kalau _ada udang di balik terasi_.

Di balik Sakura Sang Santri Terpelajar ternyata tersembunyi seorang _otaku hardcore_ yang rela tidak tidur tiga hari demi mengejar episode anime yang tertinggal. Yang rajin kabur di jadwal murajaah mandiri hanya demi memborong komik. Yang waktu menghafal hadits terkadang disubstitusi menghafal OST. Yang paling serius di waktu belajar, tapi bisa jerit-jerit kalau _husbando_ -nya lewat di layar. Apalagi yang punya roti sobek kekar.

Masuk pondok pesantren seperti ini, aku sempat ada niat untuk 'taubat', sungguh. Apalagi, sekarang aku menjadi pengajar. Rasanya tidak etis kalau hobiku ini masih kokoh-kokoh saja. Sayang sekali, jangankan berhenti, mengurangi kadar saja rasanya sulit.

 _Husbando is laifo, bravo!_

Aku sudah jatuh ke jurang yang terlalu dalam. _Hiks._

 _Oh, please._ Memangnya siapa yang akan tahan melihat para _ikemen_ ber- _roti sobek_ itu?

"Nggak dicoba terima dulu aja, Mbak?" Hinata bertanya, setelah kuceritakan apa yang kulalui selama di Bandung.

"Mereka terlalu menilaiku 'sempurna'. Kalau aku terima, meski ujungnya 'aib'-ku ini diterima, tetap saja rasanya aku seperti sudah menipu," kataku. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menolak mentah-mentah lamaran yang kuterima. Mereka tidak tahu aku luar-dalam. Kebanyakan menilai kalau aku adalah seorang wanita terpelajar yang merupakan perwujudan menantu idaman.

Cih. Aku tidak sebaik itu, tahu!

"Tapi kan sikap Mbak emang gitu, toh? Mbak juga gak muna. Mbak memang baik dan penurut. Mbak memang pinter. Mbak memang shalehah." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Aku tertawa kecil, mulai mencubit pipinya yang selalu membuatku gemas. Dia paling tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meringankan hati seniornya ini, he. "Iya kan, Mbak Ino?"

"Iya. Cuma agak gesrek di waktu-waktu tertentu aja." Kulirik, Ino nyengir kuda. Huh. Seperti yang dia tidak ikutan menggila saja.

"Kau ini..." Aku menggelengkan kepala heran di saat Ino tertawa. Aku beranjak ke cermin yang ada di kamar kami, merapikan jilbab. "Yaudah, kalian siap-siap terawehan, sana! Beres nanti langsung tidur aja, jangan menungguku. Aku mau ke pondok utama, bantu Ummu Mikoto nyiapin sahur."

"Uhuk, yang mau bantu calon mertua~"

"Aku bukan tukang modus, please deh kalian! Yuk, ah! _Assalamualaikum_!" Mengabaikan godaan lanjutan Ino dan kikikan Hinata, aku meninggalkan kamar asrama.

Ummu Mikoto adalah kepala pengajar santriwati sekaligus anak dari pemilik pondok. Setiap bulan ramadhan, beliau bersama beberapa pengajar dan santriwati memasak menu sahur dan berbuka untuk semua penghuni pondok pesantren ini. Setiap tahunnya, aku selalu membantu beliau. Tentu saja, tahun ini pun bukan pengecualian.

Bagi santriwati di sini, membantu beliau adalah salah satu ajang modus untuk mencuri hatinya. Semua penghuni pondok ini tahu, Ummu Mikoto adalah mertua idaman. Beliau sangat ramah, lemah lembut, perhatian, dan peduli pada sesama.

Selain itu, anaknya suami idaman banget. Shaleh iya. Ganteng gak usah ditanya. Punya bisnis juga. Sayangnya dia ke pondok kalau ada urusan saja. Hanya di bulan ramadhan-lah santriwati bisa cuci mata sepuasnya, mengingat di bulan suci ini Si Mas Ganteng Kalem memang pulang ke pondok.

Mungkin ini alasan utama mengapa santriwati rajin cari muka di depan Ummu Mikoto tiap bulan ramadhan. Siapa tahu jodoh dengan anaknya, mungkin. Haha.

Pondok utama itu terletak paling dekat dengan gerbang pondok. Gedung ini terbagi menjadi tiga bagian : rumah pribadi Kiai Madara, ruang arsip, dan kamar-kamar yang disediakan untuk pengajar/tamu. Pertama resmi menjadi pengajar, aku ditawari untuk tinggal di pondok utama—menghuni salah satu kamar di sini. Tentu saja kutolak karena selama Ino dan Hinata masih ada, kamar itu akan menjadi tempat ternyaman bagiku. Lagipula, aku bisa mengawasi murid-muridku dengan lebih dekat kalau begini.

Aku membuka sandal di pelataran pondok utama, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu—hendak mengetuk. Akan tetapi, pintu sudah terbuka sebelum tanganku menyentuh permukaan kayu jati tersebut—ada yang mau keluar, rupanya.

Ah, panjang umur. Itu anaknya Ummu Mikoto.

" _Assalamualaikum_." Kuhaturkan salam pada si Mas Ganteng Kalem cucu kesayangannya Kiai Madara.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_ ," balasnya, tersenyum tipis. "Mau bantu Ummi, ya?"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Bagaimana tidak? Anak Ummu Mikoto ini bagai versi 3D dari _ikemen_ idaman setiap penggemar anime. Dia yang sepertinya introvert dan jarang berekspresi itu jadi tampak jutaan kali lebih keren walau cuma tersenyum tipis.

Kurasa...aku _melting_ mendadak.

"N-naam( _I-iya_ )." Aku mengangguk.

Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan—tapi tidak berhasil. Sosok Si Mas Ganteng Kalem ini punya efek seperti magnet beda kutub yang menarik pandangan kaum hawa agar tertuju kepadanya.

Tatapan pertama itu rezeki, yang kedua itu dosa kan? 'Jangan ngedip, Sakura!'—batinku berbicara.

Iya, aku tahu aku bukan mibaik.

"Masuk saja. Ana( _saya_ ) mau ke mesjid. Lailatukum sa'id( _Selamat malam_ ), Ukhti( _saudaraku_ {P})." Dia berjalan santai melewatiku.

"Sa'idah mubarakah( _Selamat malam juga_ ), Akhi( _saudaraku_ {L})," balasku. Yang diberi balasan berhenti sejenak untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Setelah memberikan lambaian tangan sederhana, dia lanjut melangkah.

Aku ditinggal ' _doki-doki kyuun_ ' selama beberapa saat. Ingat dengan tujuan utama, aku pun segera melangkah masuk ke pondok utama.

 **.**

 _Marhaban ya syara ramadhan ya syara shiyyam._

Aku menghela napas lega melihat kegembiraan di wajah santriwan-santriwati yang sedang menikmati santap sahur bersama. Kehangatan dari kebersamaan mereka menyebar bagai penyakit yang menular melalui perantara udara; berhasil membuat para pengajar ikut tersenyum, Kiai Madara sekalipun.

Sebulan penuh, kami akan sahur dan takjil bersama. Di siang hari, santri akan melakukan kajian tafsir quran dan murajaah intensif. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengisi bulan ini dengan kegiatan berguna. Bulan Ramadhan belum afdhal kalau belum 'Fastabiqul khairat' alias berlomba-lomba dalam kebajikan.

Bye-bye roti sobek, sampai berjumpa kembali setelah lebaran~! Haha.

"Ukhti, tidak ikut sahur bersama?" tegur seseorang. Kutolehkan kepala—Khukhukhu. Rezeki anak baik mah gak akan ke mana-mana. Subuh-subuh sudah dapet senyum tipis kelewat manis Si Mas Ganteng Kalem.

"Lagi halangan, hehe. Tadi sudah makan bersama Ummu Mikoto," jawabku. "Akhi gak nambah?"

"Sudah cukup. Ini mau dicuci di belakang, kan?" Si Mas Ganteng Kalem menunjuk tumpukan piring kotor yang ada di dekatku. "Ana bantu, ya?"

"E-eh... Gak apa-apa, kok. Nanti dibantu sama santri yang ikut bantu masak juga."

"Kan antunna( _kalian semua_ {P}) sudah memasak, biar laki-laki yang cuci piring. Nanti ana suruh santri lain untuk membantu juga." Sudah ganteng, laki banget. Tidak heran kalau dia ini ditaksir satu pondok.

Apa dayaku untuk menolak senyum menyilaukan itu, eh? "Oke. Tapi aku ikut bantu bawa juga, ya?" tawarku.

"Syukran( _terima kasih_ ), Ukhti." Lagi-lagi, senyum tipis bikin meringis diperlihatkan olehnya.

Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kan? Tipikal banget. Anaknya Ummu Mikoto ini memang paling jago membalikkan keadaan seolah-olah dialah yang dibantu.

"Afwan( _sama-sama_ )."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan ramadhan adalah bulan yang penuh godaan. Benar?

Mulai dari diskon berbagai jenis pakaian dan aksesoris, harga bahan pangan yang melonjak naik, munculnya pedagang dengan inovasi takjil baru yang membuat para penjejal kuliner seketika ngiler, iklan sirup menggoda iman yang munculnya tidak tahu waktu, dan lain-lain.

Bagiku, godaan bulan ramadhan bukan sekadar hal yang sudah disebutkan di atas. Selain menahan asupan makanan, aku juga harus menahan asupan roti sobek. Hiks. Lalu, harus menahan diri agar tidak terpedaya oleh godaan dua setan berwujud manusia yang mengaku-ngaku sahabatku.

Iya, Ino dan Hinata. Kalian tidak salah. Mereka jadi menyebalkan hanya karena Si Mas Ganteng Kalem ada di pondok.

Contoh saja di hari pertama sahur. Saat aku kembali ke kamar, Ino dan Hinata bersiul tidak jelas.

"Cie yang habis kangen-kangenan bareng Mas Sasuke~!" goda Ino.

Halah. Kangen-kangenan apanya, coba? Iya, aku tahu di antara santriwati dan pengajar yang mengidolakan si Mas Ganteng Kalem, akulah yang paling banyak bercengkrama dengannya. Apalagi setelah menjadi pengajar. Tapi kalau bukan basa-basi kabar, obrolan kami murni diskusi untuk materi yang akan disampaikan pada santri, kok!

...Jangan bikin baper gini dong, ah!

.

Lalu... Saat belajar di luar ruangan. Akhwat dan Ikhwan terpisah sekitar 20 meter saja. Ikhwan dibimbing langsung oleh Kiai Madara dan cucu kesayangannya, sedangkan akhwat dibimbing oleh Ummu Mikoto dan Ummu Shizune. Aku bergabung di lingkaran santri akhwat, Ino dan Hinata duduk mengapitku.

"Sak, Mas Sasuke mandangin kamu, lho." Ino terus menyikutku.

"Hush. Jangan _su'uzhan_ gitu, No!" tegurku. Kucubit pelan paha gadis itu, kurasakan puas saat dia meringis. "Fokus. Mau jadi santri abadi di sini, kamu?"

"T-Tapi tadi memang noleh ke sini kok, Mbak." Hinata berbisik pelan. Ino bersedekap mendengarnya—merasa bangga karena ada yang mendukung.

"Hinata, jangan ikut-ikutan Ino!"

"Yah... Kelihatan kecewa tuh gak kamu pandang balik." Ino bersiul pelan.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak enak mendengarnya. Untuk itu, aku mencoba curi-curi pandang ke kumpulan ikhwan. Sasuke tampak serius menjelaskan sesuatu. Tidak melihat ke arah sini sama sekali.

"...Apa sih, Mas Sasuke lagi fokus ngajar gitu!"

"Cie ngelirik ciee..."

" _Khinzir_ kampret. Ngejebak aku, ya?! Hinata, jangan ketawa!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Rupa-rupanya mereka sekongkol untuk membuatku melirik bidadara di seberang sana. _Tch!_

 _._

Hmm... Lalu, jika kami bertiga tak sengaja berpapasan atau melihat sosok Sasuke tak jauh, Ino dengan senang hati berteriak :

"KHITBAH AKU, MAS!"

Ya tentu saja perhatian Si Mas Ganteng Kalem langsung tertuju pada kami.

Hinata langsung menunjukku tanpa dosa dan berkata, "I-itu pesan dari Mbak Sakura, Mas!" Walau ucapannya agak tergagap, tetap saja menyebalkan.

"B-bukan aku, Akhi!" tukasku tegas. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Karena—uhh—siapa yang tidak mau dikhitbah oleh laki-laki sepertinya?

Sasuke menatapku dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Ia berkata, "Ma'assalama( _sampai nanti_ ), ukhti wa antuma( _dan kalian berdua_ )."

"Ma'assalama, Akhi," jawabku sekenanya.

"Uhuk, panggilannya spesial gitu lah!" Ino pura-pura batuk. Kugampar kepalanya menggunakan kitab kuning yang kubawa saat itu.

Aku mendengus, "Mas Sasuke sendiri yang minta dipanggil begitu dari pertama aku masuk pondok."

"M-mungkin itu tanda, Mbak." Hinata cekikikan.

"Tanda pertemanan sih, iya! Sut ah! Jangan bikin ngarep!" Hidup ini memang harus diisi dengan harapan. Tapi bukan berarti mengharap ketinggian juga. Kalau tidak tercapai, nyesek kamu nantinya! "Kalian gak bosen menggodaku, apa?!"

"Yaelah, Sak. Siapa tahu aja jodoh."

"INO! Jangan bikin aku ngarep lebih!"

.

Dari semua godaan dan kejahilan mereka, yang kelewatan itu kemarin sore. Aku baru pulang dari pasar sehabis membeli bahan-bahan untuk takjil. Ummu Mikoto membiarkanku beristirahat di asrama.

"Mbak, diminta Kiai Madara samperin Mas Sasuke. Penting katanya."—adalah sambutan Hinata begitu aku membuka pintu kamar asrama kami.

Kiai Madara itu ketegasannya luar biasa. Beliau menghargai santrinya yang dapat menjaga amanah dengan baik. Untuk itu, tanpa banyak bertanya, aku langsung ke mesjid untuk mencari Si Mas Ganteng Kalem.

"Asif( _maaf_ ), Kiai minta aku mencari Akhi? Ada apa ya?" tanyaku to the point. Santri ikhwan seketika heboh menggoda.

"Jangan berisik!" teguran tegas dari Sasuke berhasil membungkam mereka. Walau tetap saja terdengar cekikikan di sana-sini.

Sasuke membawaku menjauh dari para santri, lalu meluruskan bahwa Kiai Madara sama sekali tidak memintaku untuk menemui cucunya itu.

Ini semua cuma akal-akalan Hinata. Junior ngeselin.

"...Hinata, kamu diajarin nipu sama siapa?" Sekembalinya ke kamar, aku langsung mengintrogasi pelaku.

Hinata memainkan jarinya, menolak untuk membalas tatapanku. Aku diam, menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Di tengah keheningan, Ino bersiul. "Jadi, gimana pertemuannya dengan hanin( _kesayangan_ ) tercinta?"

"INO NGESELIN!"

Biang kerok banget mereka ini. Untung tadi aku langsung mencari Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau aku menghadap Kiai Madara dulu? Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?!

Usilnya mereka itu... _MasyaAllah_.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Seharusnya santri sudah mulai murajaah hafalan mereka untuk dievaluasi setelah shalat subuh nantinya. Malam ini, aku ditunjuk sebagai pembimbing hafalan. Akan tetapi, bukannya menghafal, santriwati malah kompak memojokanku.

Provokatornya Ino, tentu saja.

"Ceritakan pada kami tentang Mas Sasuke!"

Aku cuma bisa melongo. "Kenapa minta padaku?"

"Kami tidak berani menanyakan pada Ummu Mikoto, apalagi Kiai Madara. Mau mendekati Mas Sasukenya sendiri pun susah. Seperti menghindari kontak dengan akhwat, Mbak!" Jeda sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja, aku gugup dipandangi para santriwati. "Cuma Mbak Sakura yang aktif diajak ngobrol."

Eh? Masa sih?

"Mbak jangan egois gitu dong. Masa Mas Sasuke disimpen buat sendiri!"

"Nah, dengerin tuh apa kata juniormu, Sak!"

"Kecuali kalau emang Mbakyu mau nikah sama Mas Sasuke, kita rela."

"Ini kenapa jadi gini, hey?!" Aku bersedekap, menatap mereka tajam. "Seharusnya kalian hafalan!"

Dasar anak-anak kasmaran! Waktu itu dimanfaatkan dengan sewajarnya! Selagi masih bernapas di dunia! Masa sih waktu hafalan diganti membicarakan orang begini? Kan tidak baik.

"Mbak Sakura, salah ya kalau kita naksir Mas Sasuke?" Seorang santri berkacamata berujar sendu. Namanya Karin, kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

Aku menghela napas. Mungkin membahas Sasuke sebentar tidak masalah. Siapa tahu bisa memotivasi para santriwati agar lebih giat lagi.

"Gak salah, sih. Mbak memaklumi, malah." Aku tertawa kecil. "Mas Sasuke itu bintang. Bukan bintang film, ya! Dia bintangnya surga. Iya nggak? Udah pinter ilmu agama, shaleh, taat pada orang tua, ganteng pula."

Belasan kepala mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataanku. Sisanya tampak antusias menyimak.

"Kalau kalian naksir laki-laki, wajar kok. Yang jadi masalah itu bagaimana kalian menanggapinya. Ingat, jodoh itu gak bakal ke mana-mana. Kalau mau deket, dekati pencipta-Nya, bukan orangnya. Ingat juga, wanita yang baik untuk laki-laki yang baik begitu pun sebaliknya."

Mereka tampak merenung. Hah. Syukurlah kalau mereka menangkap apa yang aku ungkapkan.

"Perempuan itu cukup menunggu dan memperbaiki diri."

"...Mbak... nggak tertarik nikah sama Mas Sasuke? Padahal kita lihat, cuma Mbak lho yang deket sama Mas Sasuke. Rajin senyum ke Mbak juga." Kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berkicau.

Aku menghela napas. Please ya adek-adekku yang maniiiiis, cukup di rumah saja Ayah dan Ibuku membicarakan sesuatu yang berbau pernikahan. Jangan kalian juga! Aku belum siap melepas ratusan husbando yang sudah sekian lama kupoligami!

"Yang lebih tua di sini itu kalian atau Mbak, sih? Sepertinya udah pada kebelet nikah, ya? Kenapa? Capek pesantren?" ujarku main-main.

"Nggak gitu juga, Mbaaaaak...!" protes mereka.

Aku hanya tertawa.

"Kalau masih penasaran, coba aja tanya ke Mas Sasuke langsung. Bilang kalian siap dikhitbah kalau perlu. Yaa...mana tahu Mas Sasuke lagi nyari jodoh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejujurnya, aku cuma bercanda saat memberi usulan tersebut. Aku tidak mengira akan ada yang mempraktekkanya beberapa jam kemudian, tepat setelah shalat subuh dilaksanakan. Di depan pondok utama, ketika hanya ada aku, Karin, dan Sasuke.

"Mas Sasuke... Kalau boleh, aku siap dikhitbah oleh Mas." Iya, Karin yang berkata begitu. Mustahil aku yang melakukannya.

Anak itu memang pemberani dan pantang menyerah. Aku salut padanya, tapi bukan dalam hal seperti ini.

Bukankah itu terlalu...frontal? Bahkan agak menggelikan?

Karin—masih memakai atasan mukenanya—meraih tangan Sasuke. Sayangnya, niatan gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku itu gagal. Sasuke menjauh dua langkah darinya, tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresinya.

Datar tak terbaca. Misterius.

"Istigfar dek, belajar dulu yang benar," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Karin tetap bersikukuh. "Tapi aku suka pada Mas Sasuke!"

"Syukran, tapi ana tidak suka." Jawaban Sasuke berikan dengan spontanitas. Tidak ada jeda. Tidak ada pemanis. _Jujur to the point_.

Karin tampak terkejut. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan lari tanpa pamit. Aku berani bertaruh, anak itu menangis.

"Akhi gak perlu sedingin itu sama Karin, lho..." Aku menghela napas, menatap Sasuke lurus.

Si Mas Ganteng Kalem mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Kalau tidak begitu nanti keterusan. Asif."

Ih. Setidaknya pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya! Tolak lebih halus, kek!

"Nggak dicoba dulu, Akhi? Karin santri baik, lho. InsyaAllah bisa jadi istri shalehah," usulku. Seketika jadi teringat Hinata yang memberi usulan serupa padaku untuk 'mencoba'.

Yakali nikah coba-coba.

Sasuke menghela napas, mengukirkan senyum masam di wajahnya. Kemudian, dia lanjut melangkahkan kakinya. "Ana sudah ta'arufan. Sudah izin mau khitbah. Asif jiddan kalau Dek Karin sakit hati."

...Sebentar, ada yang aneh.

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Sasuke...mau khitbah?

Si Mas Ganteng Kalem husbando 3D-ku yang _limited edition_ khusus ramadhan ini berniat menikahi seorang wanita?

...Wow. Kok nyesek ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usui Takumi, Ichijou Raku, Sata Kyouya, dan jajaran husbando-ku yang lain. Tahu rasanya ditinggal kawin? Nyesek, bro. Nyesek!

Entah berapa lama aku mendekam diri di kamar sambil memeluk guling. Begitu dua sahabatku kembali dari kegiatan murajaah rutin, aku langsung menghambur ke pelukan mereka.

"Ino, Hinata, aku galauuuuuu...!"

Tumpahlah semua air mata yang sudah kutahan sebelumnya. Ino dan Hinata membawaku kembali ke kasur, membiarkanku menangis sambil memeluk mereka. Sesekali mengusap punggungku dan membisikan kata-kata penghapus lara—yang sama sekali tidak berhasil kutangkap karena masih sibuk mewek tersedu-sedu.

Setelah tangisku berkurang, Hinata bertanya, "Kenapa Mbak? Coba cerita sama kita!"

Aku menatap kedua sahabatku itu dengan nelangsa. "Mas Sasuke ternyata selama ini sudah ta'arufan. Sudah siap mau khitbah, katanya."

"H-hah...?" Hinata menatapku tidak percaya.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang seketika melotot. "APA?!" sentaknya kaget.

Kuceritakan pada mereka apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Mulai dari Karin yang modus ingin membantuku mengambil arsip di pondok utama. 'Penembakan' oleh Karin dan penolakan datar dari Sasuke. Lalu protesanku yang berakhir pengakuan Si Mas Ganteng Kalem kalau dia sudah mau mengkhitbah seorang perempuan—yang artinya, dia siap melepas masa lajangnya dalam waktu dekat.

Kuakui, keberadaan Si Mas Ganteng Kalem di pondok pesantren ini cukup berarti bagiku. Melihat kopiah berbatik khasnya dari jauh saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang seharian. Tambahan, senyum tipis kelewat manisnya bagai asupan cadangan energi tak terbatas.

Empat hari lagi aku pulang ke Bandung. Jika selanjutnya kami bertemu, mungkin Si Mas Ganteng Kalem sudah menggandeng istrinya ke pondok.

...Ih kok makin nyesek ya.

"M-mbak, j-jangan nangis lagi!" Hinata mulai kelabakan. Anak itu tampak panik—ekspresi yang selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa melihatnya.

Mungkin aku akan tertawa kalau tidak sedang gundah gulana seperti ini.

"Halah. Digoda nolak, katanya gak suka. Giliran ditinggal kawin langsung mewek." Ino mencibir. Aku menjerit kesal, memukuli anak itu memakai bantal. Mengesalkan sekali, dia malah tertawa. "Maaf, maaf...!"

"Aku tidak suka digoda kalian karena itu menyebalkan! Hiks, jahilnya kalian juga kelewatan! Aku gak pernah bilang aku gak suka Mas Sasuke..." Iya, aku akui aku memang suka padanya. Siapa yang tidak akan suka? "tapi aku gak tahu kalau bakal se-nyesek ini. Padahal aku sadar diri kalau aku tidak pantas untuk Mas Sasuke! Huwee...!"

Yang 2D saja bisa membuatku galau berkepanjangan, apalagi yang 3D begini?! Gak ada garansi pula! Lelaki tipe-tipe Si Mas Ganteng Kalem itu langka!

"Uuu tayang...! Sabar ya. Sini peluk!"

Seharian itu kuhabiskan dengan menangis dan bergalau-ria di pelukan dua sahabatku.

Belum puas membuatku galau, di malam kepulanganku, Sasuke bersikeras untuk mengantar ke terminal. Alasannya sih karena sudah malam begini rawan hukumnya bagi seorang gadis untuk naik angkot. Akhirnya aku diantar menggunakan mobil pribadi Si Mas Ganteng Kalem.

"Kaifahaluki( _apa kabar_ ), Ukhti?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya di tengah perjalanan.

"Bikhair( _baik_ ) alhamdulillah," jawabku.

"Bohong itu tidak baik, Ukhti." Kulirik, Sasuke sedang memasang senyum mautnya. "Tiga hari terakhir kelihatan redup, anti( _kamu_ {P}). Ada masalah?"

Iya, ada. Gak rela ditinggal anta( _kamu_ {L}) kawin, Mas.

"Gak apa-apa, Akhi. Cuma gak enak badan."

"Hmm... Begitu ya? Syafakillah( _semoga disembuhkan_ )."

Selanjutnya, hening. Aku bertahan menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Sasuke fokus mengemudi.

Sesampainya di terminal, aku langsung membeli tiket. Meskipun waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, terminal cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang mau pulang kampung. Barang bawaan mereka banyak sekali. Berbeda denganku yang hanya membawa tas ransel berisi quran, mukena, satu setel baju ganti, ponsel, dan dompet saja.

Aku bisa saja mampir ke toko oleh-oleh. Tapi... kalau bawa oleh-oleh, sampai rumah aku pasti diomeli macam-macam oleh Ibu. Lebih baik cari aman. Haha.

"Syukran jiddan sudah diantar, Akhi," kataku, tepat di depan bus yang akan membawaku pulang.

"Afwan, Ukhti. Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Sasuke memasang senyum simpul khas-nya.

"Akhi juga. Aku pulang du—" Tubuhku membeku ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Ya, tangan Sasuke. "...eh?"

"Jangan cemberut terus. Ana lebih suka kalau Ukhti sedang tersenyum." Sasuke tertawa ringan, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku. "Ya sudah. Assalamualaikum."

...Aku terpaku di tempat.

Bahkan aku tidak menjawab salam hingga Si Mas Ganteng Kalem menghilang dari pandanganku.

Apa... ini artinya aku kena ' _sisterzone_ '?

Ah, sial. Aku ingin menangis lagi.

 _Jahaaaaaat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Allahu akbar. Allahu akbar. Allahu akbar. Laa ilaaha illallah huwallahu akbar. Allahu akbar wa lillahilham._

Hatiku bergetar mendengar takbir yang dikumandangkan. Tiap repetisi yang dilakukan membuatku semakin ingin menangis penuh haru. Aku bersyukur karena masih diberi umur untuk merasakan nikmatnya sebulan penuh berpuasa dan bersukacita di hari penuh kemenangan.

Mesjid di komplek rumahku sudah penuh oleh jemaah shalat ied. Bersama-sama kami bertakbir pada-Nya, dilanjutkan acara tausiah. Setelah itu, ramai-ramai saling mengunjungi rumah untuk bermaaf-maafan. Tangis penuh penyesalan, senyum haru, dan kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di mana-mana.

Anak kecil berlari kesenangan membawa banyak amplop. Tinggal menghitung hari hingga mereka punya mainan baru. Di hari raya idul fitri, mereka punya euforia tersendiri. Haha.

Hari pertama, seperti biasa, Ayah membawa keluarga kami ke rumah rekan-rekan kerjanya. Obrolan ringan hingga candaan berbesan, permintaan makan kupat, dan jajaran kue kering yang siap dicicip kami dapat di tiap rumah. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau dalam seminggu ini timbangan badanku naik.

Hari kedua, kami ke rumah nenek di Jawa Tengah. Ayahku adalah anak tunggal sehingga mau tidak mau kami pasti liburan ke sana. Sebenarnya bisa saja kami bawa Nenek ke Bandung. Tapi dia tidak mau pindah dari rumah peninggalan mendiang Kakek yang sangat ia cintai.

Satu hal yang paling kusuka kalau liburan di rumah nenek : halaman belakangnya yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis pohon buah-buahan.

Halo, rujak. Aku datang~!

Begitu sampai di rumah nenek, aku tidak masuk melalui pintu. Aku memilih berlari ke halaman belakang dan langsung berburu buah-buahan. Kalau sudah terkumpul, barulah aku masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Rasa buah yang biasa kubeli di pasar dengan buah langsung dari pohonnya itu jauh berbeda. Lebih segar yang langsung dari pohon, hoho.

"Bi Suryo, tolong bawakan wadah!" teriakku dari atas pohon. Bi Suryo adalah asisten rumah tangga di rumah ini.

Tiga menit kemudian, sebuah wadah diletakkan di bawah pohon yang sedang kunaiki. Tapi, bukan oleh Bi Suryo.

"Ana tidak menyangka kalau anti jago memanjat."

Itu Si Mas Ganteng Kalem. Lengkap beserta senyum tipis kelewat manis dan bonus tawa merdunya juga.

Aku melongo.

 _Tunggu._

 _Sebentar._

 _APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA DI RUMAH NENEKKU?!_

"S-Sakura, awas!"

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tak sempat berpegangan. Untung saja dahan yang kuinjak hanya berjarak 3 meter dari tanah, sehingga aku masih bisa mendarat dengan kedua kakiku—tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Wajahku memanas. Tertangkap basah sedang memanjat dan berteriak seperti kenek bus; aku malu sekali.

"Ini bukan imajinasi, kan?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Bukan. Ana memang ada di hadapanmu." Sasuke tertawa lebih keras.

Aku biasa melihat dia pakai baju koko dan celana hitam/sarung dengan kopiah tak pernah absen dari kepala. Melihatnya pakai baju kaos dirangkap kemeja kotak tak dikancingkan begini... Aku terpesona.

Sial. Gantengnya nambah!

"Masuk, yuk?" ajaknya. Aku mengikuti, mengabaikan wadah dan tiga buah mangga yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Keterkejutanku bertambah begitu kami memasuki ruang keluarga. Selain Nenek dan Orangtuaku, ada tiga orang lain di sana. Kiai Madara, Ummu Mikoto, dan Mas Itachi—kakak dari Sasuke. Aku segera menyalami Ummu Mikoto dan memberikan senyum sapa kepada dua lainnya. Setelah itu, aku ditarik Ibu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ummu Mikoto melakukan hal yang sama pada anaknya. Beliau menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. "Nah, Sakura... Kedatangan kami ke sini dikarenakan Sasuke, putra bungsu Ummu ini, ingin mengkhitbahmu. Bagaimana? Apa Nak Sakura mau menerimanya?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku.

 _Kedip..._

 _Kedip..._

 _Ke_ —"H-hah...? A-APA?!" Aku sontak berdiri, terkejut dengan pekikanku sendiri. Kulirik, responku tadi membuat orang di sekitarku ikut tersentak.

Ibuku tertawa kecil, kembali menarikku untuk duduk. "Kok malah 'apa'? Jawabanmu apa, Sakura?"

IBU! JANGAN TANYA-TANYA DULU! OTAKKU MASIH KESULITAN MENCERNA KEADAAN! AKU GAGAL PAHAM!

"S-sebentar... Akhi melamarku?" Aku menatap Sasuke kebingungan. Pemuda yang kutatap masih duduk santai di tempatnya, senyum yang selalu berhasil membuatku melting terpasang di wajah tampannya. Tak ada hal lain selain keseriusan yang dapat kubaca dari bahasa tubuhnya. "K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Si Mas Ganteng Kalem yang kelihatan bingung. "Kalau seorang adam melamar hawa, tentu saja karena ingin menikahinya, kan?"

Tidak tahu kenapa, badanku mulai gemetaran. "I-iya tapi kenapa aku?"

"Masakan anti enak. Ana—"

Aku memotong cepat-cepat, "—Alasan macam apa itu, Akhi? Kau bisa melamar koki kalau mau akhwat yang masakannya enak."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Sebentar, ana belum selesai."

Mas, berhenti bikin melting! _Kokoro_ ku jadi cenat-cenut nih, huhu.

"Anti perhatian pada santri. Bisa menjadi sosok pembimbing, keluarga, sahabat, sekaligus teman mereka. Ana pikir anti ini calon ibu yang baik."

Err... Dipuji orang yang disukai itu beda ya rasanya. Ada malu-malunya gitu.

"Anti tidak pernah membelakangkan ibadah wajib. Sebelum adzan berkumandang selalu sudah punya wudhu."

Kalau ini mimpi, jangan ada yang berani membangunkanku!

"Anti tidak pernah berpura-pura. Kalau tidak suka atau tidak setuju karena sesuatu, langsung diungkapkan. Tidak pernah cari muka. Bahkan dengan Kakek Madara saja berani melawan."

Kulirik, Kiai Madara tersenyum.

...Apakah berani melawan beliau memang sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan? Aku sangsi.

"Anti selalu bisa menghibur dan menyabarkan ana kalau santri mulai bandel. Ana butuh anti, jelas."

...Sepenting itu aku bagimu? Terharu aku, Mas.

"Anti sahabat yang baik. Kalau ragu ana bisa bawa Dek Ino dan Dek Hinata kemari."

Aku mengangguk saja.

"Intinya... Ana sayang anti. Karena anti adalah anti."

Sayang aku karena aku adalah aku? Alasan macam apa itu? Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Masih banyak kekuranganku lho, dibandingkan semua yang kau sebut itu, Akhi."

"Setiap manusia tidak ada yang sempurna." Ini kenapa yang lain cuma diam saja?! Aku gugup gak karuan, nih! "Ana juga sama, kok. Kita bisa evaluasi dan perbaiki bersama. Adam dan hawa diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi, kan?"

Ibu menyikutku dan berbisik, "Sudah, terima saja! Yang ini kurang apanya, Sakura sayang?"

Kalau begini akunya yang kurang, Bu! Masa gak ngerti sih. Huhuhu.

"Jadi... Maukah engkau menjadi bidadari surgaku, Sakura?"

Ternyata diam-diam Si Mas Ganteng Kalem ini pinter menggombal juga.

...Err. Oke, mataku mulai blurr. Kenapa aku jadi menangis begini?

Terharu, kah?

Omong-omong...

Aku bingung.

 _INI AKU HARUS JAWAB APA?!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Tamat]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sedikit Omake**

 _Tuut... Tuut... Tuut..._

Klik.

 _["Selamat ya, sahabatku tersayaaaang~!"]_

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas antara malu dan marah. "Ngeselin ya, kamu! Jadi perantara ta'arufannya Mas Sasuke gak bilang-bilang! Kamu seneng ya, lihat aku nangis galau gitu?" sambar Sakura dongkol.

 _["Eh, waktu kamu nangis aku hampir ngasih tau!"]_ Ino tertawa di seberang sambungan. _["Udah janji sama Mas Sasuke buat gak bilang apa-apa ke kamu, Sak. Jadi, undangan nyampe kapan, nih?"]_

Sakura _speechless_ dengan wajah semakin merona.

 _["Mau langsung punya momongan atau tunda dulu?"]_

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, aku belum siap nikah, oi!"

 _["...Eh? Jadi kamu tolak?"]_

"N-nggak ditolak juga..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial. Dia malu sekali. "C-cuma minta waktu d-dua tahun untuk menyiapkan diri."

 _["Hoho~ Tetep aja itu artinya lamarannya yang sekarang ditolak, kan? Mas Sasuke lagi galau gak ya? Coba hibur ah! Siapa tahu berhasil kutikung!"]_ Ino meniru tawa penyihir jahat di seberang sana. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya itu. _["Aku udah dipanggil Mami nih. Sambung nanti ya, Sak! Assalamualaikum!"]_

"Waalaikumsalam."

 _Tuut... Tuut... Tuut..._

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

 **Omake Tamat**

 **[A/N]**

 **Yosh! Kritik sarannya ditunggu. Ini crosspost dari fb, bekas event SasuSaku Ramadhan tahun kemarin yang yokatta membawa Chic menjadi pemenang wkwk. Mungkin sudah ada yang baca di grup fb, atau di akun SSFI Under The Same Sky, gak masalah. Ini memang karya saya, jadi tak apa untuk memposting ulang di sini kan? Wkwkwk.**

 **Oh iya, selanjutnya ada drabble dan sequel dengan judul "Hurul Ain". Semoga kalian suka ya!**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**  
 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	2. Kumpulan Drabble

**Kumpulan drabble dengan latar (mungkin) ngacak.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Akur**

Libur lebaran sudah mencapai penghujung. Dua hari lagi, Sakura harus kembali ke pondok dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pengajar. Ia agak bersyukur karena Sasuke hanya pulang ke pondok di waktu-waktu tertentu—yang artinya, Sakura tidak perlu takut untuk bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Perasaan Sakura masih campur aduk selepas lamaran tempo hari.

Sakura masih belum bisa percaya kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke kecewa begitu tahu keseluruhan tentangnya? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berubah pikiran setelah lebih dekat dengannya?

Sakura mendengus. Kalau begini terus, yang ada dia malah jadi memikirkan yang tidak perlu. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Sasuke.

Mereka harus bicara.

 _["Assalamualaikum?"]_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Mendengar suara khas Si Mas Ganteng Kalem... seketika ia merasa gugup. "W-wa'alaikumsalam."

 _["Ada apa ya, Ukhti?"]_

"A-ah! Aku mengganggu Akhi, tidak?" Kalau tidak salah ingat, Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja kan?

 _["Ana tak akan pernah merasa terganggu olehmu, ya habibah(wahai sayangku)."]_

Kalau ini dunia anime, Sakura yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan mengepulkan asap.

"Idih, gombal!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar tawa Sasuke di seberang sambungan. "Aku mau jujur pada akhi..."

 _["Hmm...? Jujur apa? Kalau soal hobimu terkait animasi Jepang itu, ana sudah tahu."]_

Sakura tersedak ludahnya. "B-bagaimana bisa?!"

 _["Anti lupa? Sumber informasi ana itu Dek Ino. Dia sudah menceritakan segalanya. Bahkan memberi tahu ana kalau semasa jadi santri, anti sering menyelinap keluar hanya untuk mampir di festival jejepangan."]_

Sakura tertawa nelangsa. Kalau Ino sampai menceritakan itu, ia yakin semua aibnya sudah diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Menuliskan nama Ino di _Death Note_ bakalan mempan gak ya?

 _["Tak usah dipikirkan. Ana rela diduakan—diratuskan mungkin, ya?—dengan karakter 2D asalkan anti tetap jaga hati untuk ana."]_ Sakura bisa membayangkan senyum tipis Si Mas Ganteng Kalem di seberang sana. _["Ana lanjut bekerja dulu, ya. Assalamualaikum."]_

Sambungan diputus sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab salam. Gadis itu menangis terharu.

...Kalau husbando 2D dan 3D akur itu memang sesuatu banget, ya.

.

.

.

 **2\. Ketika Mereka Tahu**

"Mbak, tadi dicariin ibu mertua."

"Mbak, ditunggu ibu mertua di pondok utama."

"Mbakyu, nanti anaknya mau mondok di sini atau dikirim ke Turki seperti ayahnya?"

"Mbak, kalau Mas Sasuke mau poligami, ajak aku ya!"

"Tahu gak, Mbak? Tadi Kiai Madara curhat ke santri ikhwan, katanya pengen cepet nimang anak cucunya."

"Minggu kemarin Ummu Mikoto juga bilang pengen cepet punya cucu, katanya."

"Hati-hati, Mbak. Biasanya yang pendiam semacam Mas Sasuke kalau 'main' jadi ganas."

 _Duh, Gusti._ Tolong kuatkan Sakura agar tidak menggampar semua santrinya pakai kitab kuning kesayangannya.

Haruskah Sakura meminta Kiai Madara menambahkan "hafal qur'an 30 juz dan tafsiran beserta 1000 hadits" sebagai syarat kelulusan santri?

.

.

.

 **3\. Roti Sobek**

Terkadang, jika Sakura tidak bisa tidur, ia akan keluar dari kamar asrama. Berbekal jaket dan ponsel beserta earphone, Sakura jalan tanpa alas kaki ke taman pondok. Kemudian, Sakura duduk di bawah pohon sembari mendengar audio quran diputar. Seperti malam ini.

Namun, kali ini, ia tidak fokus sepenuhnya pada lantunan ayat suci yang ditangkap oleh telinga. Baru mendengarkan setengah dari juz 27, ponselnya dihampiri panggilan masuk.

 _Incoming call : "Husbando 3D"..._

 _Klik._

"Assalamualaikum..."

 _["Wa'alaikumsalam. Ana tidak mengganggu tidur anti, kan?"]_

"Nggak, kok, Akhi." Sakura tersenyum geli begitu mendengar hembusan napas lega dari Sasuke di seberang.

 _["Aa... Syukurlah. Ana sudah sampai di Bandung jam 3 sore tadi. Maaf baru mengabari."]_

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kebetulan minggu ini Sasuke ada proyek di Bandung. Sakura yang menawarkan agar Sasuke menginap di rumahnya. Yaa... Sekalian PDKT dengan orangtuanya. Hoho. Tadi ibunya sudah mengabari bahwa 'calon mantu tampan'-nya sudah sampai di rumah.

"Ibu gak ngapa-ngapain akhi, kan?"

 _["Tidak. Hanya membawa ana berkeliling dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik."]_

Sakura mengernyit. "Sesuatu...yang menarik?"

 _["Album foto keluarga. Anti sewaktu kecil menggemaskan sekali, ya."]_

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Namanya juga anak kecil, Mas."

 _["Haha. Eh, tapi ada yang lebih menarik, lho!"]_ Sakura curiga. Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar jahil. _["...Ana mengintip kamar anti!"]_

Sakura melotot horror. Saking kagetnya, gadis itu bahkan reflek berdiri. "NGAPAIN?!"

 _["Mengonfirmasi laporan Dek Ino, dong. Kamar anti 'warna-warni' ya. Ana juga lihat daki—err apa ya?—dakimura—"]_

"Dakimakura," ralat Sakura. Entah wajahnya sudah semerah apa.

 _["Nah iya, itu! Sekarang ana mengerti apa yang Dek Ino maksud kalau anti ini doyan roti sobek."]_

Siapapun, tolong. Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Dia malu sekali.

 _["Yakin belum siap juga? Ana juga punya roti sobek, lho. Daripada yang KW, lebih baik yang asli dan—"]_

Sakura membuka _case_ ponselnya, lalu mencabut baterai benda elektronik itu. Setelah mengantonginya, Sakura berlari ke mesjid dan mengambil air wudhu. Shalat malam ia lakukan, 11 rakaat banyaknya. Istigfar terus ia lantunkan dalam hati setelahnya.

"Apa...yang baru saja kupikirkan?"

Melamunkan husbando 2D mah tidak ada apa-apanya. Kalau roti sobek asli, punya calon suaminya sendiri pula...

Kamera sebelah mana? Sakura mau melambaikan tangannya.

 _Kokoronya nggak kuat, bro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **4\. Aku atau Tomat?**

"Sak... Kalau disuruh memilih antara Kagami dan Mas Sasuke, kamu pilih yang mana?"

Sakura menatap Ino datar. "Ngaco ya, kamu! Jelas Mas Sasuke lah!"

"Serius, itu?" Sasuke bertanya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya—usil. "Ana kira, ana bakal kalah sama tokoh yang ada di dakimura itu."

"Dakimakura." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Akhi sendiri... pilih aku atau tomat?"

"..."

"...Dek Ino, Dek Hinata, temani Sakura ya. Mas mau ke belakang dulu."

Hening.

"...JAHAT! MASA AKU KALAH SAMA TOMAT?!"

.

.

.

 **5\. Kode**

Ada undangan.

"Eh, Nak Sakura. Antar Ummu ke undangan pernikahan si B yuk! Sakura ingat si B kan? Padahal baru keluar tahun ini, sudah mau berumah tangga lagi, haha."

.

Seangkot dengan ibu muda.

"Ummu gemas kalau lihat anak kecil. Jadi ingin menggendongnya."

.

Belanja baju lebaran.

"Eh, Nak Sakura, lihat! Baju bayinya lucu ya! Bunga-bunga begitu..."

.

Saat keluarga Kiai Madara kumplit di pondok utama.

"Ada yang kurang, ya."

"Abi? Nanti kita ziarah bareng-bareng, Ummi."

"Bukan itu, Itachi! Rumah ini kurang tawa anak kecil!"

"Di pangkuanmu itu apa, Ummi? Anak Akhi Itachi tidak dianggap?"

"Ini cuma satu. Belum cukup ribut."

"Suruh Akhi buat kesebelasan, Ummi."

"Sepuluh dari Itachi, satu dari Sasuke ya."

.

Sehabis pelajaran Tarikhul Islam.

"Salman Al-Farisi itu luar biasa sabarnya. Dia juga gigih dalam mencari kebenaran islam. Kalau aja Ummu punya cucu laki-laki sepertinya..."

Iya, Ummi, ngerti. Yang kebelet punya cucu.

...Tapi gak ngomong di depan santri juga, dong!

.

.

.

 **6\. Cemburu**

"Sakura—"

"—Sebentar, Mas. Lagi chatting bareng Oppa Zen."

"Sakura...?"

"INI DI KAMAR LAGI TELEPONAN SAMA OPPA JUMIN!"

"Kamu kelihatannya seneng banget, habibah?"

"Hahaha... Ini nih, Si Luciel ngelawak mulu."

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa?"

"...Sedih, Mas. Gak bisa nolong Saeran."

"Uwaaaa! I loph yu, Yoosung!"

"Sama Mas engg—"

"—MY SWEETHEART!"

"...Mas Sasuke lihat ponselku, enggak?"

"Di ruang kerja. Semalam Mas pinjam."

"Oh...oke."

"...MAS?! KENAPA MYSTIC MESSENGERKU DI-UNINSTALL?! NO..., OPPA!"

.

.

.

 **7\. Jahat**

Nonton anime bersama.

"Mas gak suka yang pake kacamata itu."

"Tsukishima...? Kenapa?"

"Dia kasar sekali ke temannya sendiri."

"Meski dia kecewa pada kakaknya, bukan berarti dia harus begi—"

"—Mas jahat!"

"...eh?"

"Tsukishima gak maksud kaya gitu! Karena dia banyak nyarkas dan bikin orang kesel, bukan berarti dia kasar! Dia cuma gak tahu cara menyampaikan pikirannya secara normal!"

"...Hiks."

"MasyaAllah... Iya, iya... Mas minta maaf, ya? Cupcup. Sudah, jangan menangis!"

.

.

.

 **8\. Gombal**

"Kalau diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, ana gak mau bersama anti sampai mati."

"E-eh? KENAPA?!"

"Ana maunya bersama sampai di syurga nanti."

"...Aku padamu, Mas."

.

.

.

 **9\. Kzl**

"Aku kesel sama Kakek Madara."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Masa tadi Kakek nanya gini, 'Sebenarnya saya masih penasaran. Kamu ngapain cucu saya sampai bisa jatuh hati begitu?'." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sasuke tertawa geli, menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. "Iya sih. Sebenernya kamu pake pelet apa?"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Ih, Mas mah suka gitu!" Dia mencubit keras pipi Sasuke.

"Eh, kesel mana sama Mas?"

"Mas ditanya aneh-aneh sama Nenek?" Sakura mengernyit bingung saat Sasuke mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Waktu mau lamaran pertama. Kata Nenek, 'Kamu yakin kamu ini lebih hebat dari Usui Takumi?'. Temen rumahmu juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Memang wajib sekali untuk mengalahkan si Usui ini agar bisa mendapatkanmu?"

"Ya, memang." Sakura tertawa.

"Jadi... Mas sudah mengalahkan Usui, nih?"

"Jangan ngimpi, Mas. Usui itu Husbando Legend."

"...Kok Mas kesal, ya."

"Hahaha!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Baca sequelnya juga ya! See ya!**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


End file.
